Accidentalmente Enamorados
by AnaCullenPrincess
Summary: Bella es una heredera muy importante de su padre, un empresario millonario, y se ve perseguida por mafiosos.Le cuidaran los Cullen, que tenien un secreto:no son humanos. Lo que ella no se esperaba ni menos Edward esque se enamorarian en esa situacionFIN
1. Huida

**Recordatorio: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. Solo la trama es mía.

**N/A: **Hola! Bueno aquí tengo otra historia y espero que os guste! También gracias a quienes leen mi otro fic, Mi Playboy! Un beso**!**

**Capítulo I: Huida.**

POV BELLA

Me despertaron disparos, ¿disparos? cómo iba a ser eso, yo estaba en mi mansión, con mi padre, un importante empresario rico y estábamos tranquilos, o eso creía hasta ese momento. Me quede helada al escuchar la voz de mi padre, gritaba de dolor, después sonó un disparo y quedo el silencio. Solo se escuchaban las risotadas de varios hombres.

En ese momento entro Lisa, mi cuidadora, ella había estado conmigo desde que mi madre murió, desde los tres años hasta ahora, a mis 15 años. Su cara transmitía sensaciones de dolor, miedo, angustia, sorpresa, ira...pero sobre todo miedo. Estaba asustada, pero yo no entendía nada, que podía haber pasado? quise hablar pero no encontraba la voz, estaba bloqueada en mi cama, sentada, mirando como Lisa cogía mis pertenencias y las metía en una maleta enorme, ya que tenía demasiadas cosas. En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo que podría estar pasando.

-Lisa, lo han...Matado?- intente sonar calmada, pero en realidad sonaba histérica, se me quebró la voz al instante.

-Si cariño, lo han hecho. Lo siento mucho cielo pero no hay tiempo de hablar sobre detalles, los demás empleados están intentando despistar a esos dos hombres, y he echado la llave a tu cuarto, pero hay que darse prisa, tienes que huir de aquí y empezar una nueva vida cariño.

Me quede congelada, lo habían matado, habían matado a mi padre! malditos desgraciados, es que no me merecía algo de tranquilidad con mi padre? no lo merecía?

-Lisa, adonde iré? no tengo más familia!-dije alzando la voz, en ese momento me levante y empecé a guardar mis cuadernos y mis dibujos, también cogí mi cartera, con mi pasaporte y mis tres tarjetas de crédito, solo para sí lo necesitaba.

-No te preocupes por eso, está solucionado todo-afirmo.

-Que no me preocupe? han matado a mi padre en mi propia casa y encima tengo que irme y ni siquiera se adonde iré, como quieres que no me preocupe?-dije llorando, ya no aguantaba más, quería creer que esto era una pesadilla, pero no, era real.

-Mira cariño, te van a recoger una familia en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el que no tendrás peligro, esa familia es elegida porque uno de los hijos de Carlisle y Esme es agente secreto, una especie de guardaespaldas. Ellos te cuidaran y te mantendrán, iras al instituto y llevaras una vida normal, llévate tus tarjetas, ya que el dinero de tu padre, ahora es tuyo. De todas formas no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ellos te cuidaran como si fueses su hija propia.

Asentí con la cabeza, no sabía que decir. Me daba miedo salir de aquí, de mi casa e irme con otra familia, quien me aseguraba que serian buenos?

-Lisa, y si me encuentran esos hombres? que tendré que hacer? huir otra vez?

Lisa me cogió de la mano y se acerco a mi estantería de libros, aunque no supe por qué, todo lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía, saco un libro viejo del estante de arriba y se movieron las estanterías. Me quede petrificada, era un pasadillo, como los que salen en las películas, solo aquí era real y estaba en mi habitación. Lisa me arrastro por el pasadizo, ya que yo estaba en shock, no entendía como mi vida había podido dar tal vuelco, no sabía cómo.

-Bella, tranquilízate y trata de darte prisa, hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Esos hombres dudo que te encuentren, de todas formas la familia Cullen sabrá que hacer, tu tranquila cielo, todo saldrá bien.

-Vale Lisa, gracias. Eso espero... adonde nos conduce este pasadizo, Lisa?- pregunte, ya llevábamos cerca de 5 minutos andando, y me daba miedo. Estaba todo muy oscuro.

-Esto rodea la casa, nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera, Ahí nos espera un taxi que nos llevaran al aeropuerto, de ahí cogerás un vuelo hasta Seattle y después te llevaran a Forks.

-Tú no vienes conmigo?- pregunte horrorizada, era lo único que me quedaba de mi vida, era como una especie de madre, no se podía ir y dejarme sola, no podía.

-No cielo. Bella tienes 15 años, se que todavía eres un poco pequeña pero todo va a salir bien de acuerdo? venga ya hemos llegado, corre lo mas rápido que puedas hasta el taxi, en cuanto veas la puerta.

-Vale, vale... -asentí.

Salimos del pasadizo y vimos un taxi parado en la puerta. Fuimos corriendo y subimos, no parecía un taxi, más bien una cámara de seguridad móvil, tenía los cristales tintados y demasiados gruesos, solo tenían dos asientos atrás, en los que nos sentamos. Habia armas en los dos laterales. Parecía una película, aunque parecía de terror.

Dejaba atrás mi vida, a mi padre, a mi infancia, a todo. Todavía no me lo podía creer, estaba súper agobiada y tenía mucho miedo. Me desmorone sin poder evitarlo, sentí mis mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando.

-Vamos Bella, hemos llegado al aeropuerto, aquí te dejo cielo, tu avión sale en 5 minutos, date prisa si no quieres perderlo, ya sabes todo saldrá bien. Llámame cuando estés en Forks, así sabré que estas bien. Te quiero cielo.-dijo y me abrazo, yo también la quería y mucho. Había estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y también en los mejores, siempre me acompañaba en todo.

-Yo también Lisa, te echare de menos- dije mientras una lagrima corría por mi cara.

-Adiós, cuídate.

-Si...adiós.

En ese momento sonó la advertencia del embarque, corrí hasta el pasillo correspondiente y cogí el avión. Deseando que todo pasara, que esto solo fuera una mala pesadilla, que me despertara en mi gran habitación y fuera a montar a mis caballos o con mi padre a hacer escalada. Solo quería que todo fuera normal, aunque no tenía esa suerte, esto era real. Era mi infierno. Entre todos pensamientos, me quede dormida en el avión, en los asientos de primera clase, estaba agotada y me sumí en el mundo de los sueños, donde mi vida seguía normal.

Sentí una mano tocar mi hombro. Era la azafata, me había quedado dormida y ya habíamos aterrizado, me ruborice al instante.

-Disculpe señorita, ya hemos llegado a Seattle, has disfrutado de un vuelo agradable?

-Si, gracias. Lo siento mucho, estaba muy cansada.

Salí del avión y me dirigí al baño. Me lave la cara con agua fría, me mire al espejo durante un rato. Era delgada, tenía el pelo ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda de un color marrón intenso, mis ojos eran del color chocolate y mi piel, bueno era muy blanca.

En fin, nadie está a gusto con su cuerpo y no era una excepción.

Salí del baño a recoger mis maletas, que eran dos, y pesaban mucho. No me podía haber traído todo lo que tenia, pero tenía conmigo lo más importante.

Cuando cogí las maletas, me dirigí hacia fuera y encontré un carta donde ponía Isabella Swan, como no? tenía que poner mi odioso nombre, Isabella, ya les diría que prefería Bella, solo Bella aunque para eso tenía que confiar en ellos primero. El hombre era rubio, alto y delgado pero parecía fuerte, Tenia una belleza descomunal, y unos ojos dorados, que raro, era la primera vez que veía ese color de ojos. Me dirigí a él y le sonreí, ese sería uno de los Cullen.

-Hola, Isabella- me dijo, yo sonreí y me sonroje, no sabía su nombre.

-Hola...

-Carlisle, dijo mientras me daba la mano- ese era Carlisle? según me había contado Lisa en nuestra huida, Carlisle era el padre se varios hijo que eran adoptados, pero era muy joven, tendría sobre 28 años, o eso aparentaba. Le estreche la mano, y me estremecí ante su contacto, era fuerte pero tenía la piel muy fría, que raro..

-Me permites?-dijo señalando la maleta.

-No hace falta, pesan mucho, gracias.

-Eso no es problema- dijo riéndose, yo no le veía la gracia, pero le sonreí- dámelas Isabella, yo las cogeré- dijo amablemente.

-Vale, pero por favor, llámeme Bella, no me gusta mi nombre completo- dije agachando la cabeza, mientras me ruborizaba.

-De acuerdo, Bella-dijo mientras sonreía.- Conozco tu historia, me llamo Lisa, lo siento mucho. Nosotros te cuidaremos, no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño-dijo muy convencido, yo solo asentí.

-Estas lista para ir a Forks? allí se encuentra el resto de mi familia, esme mi esposa, Alice y Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie y Edward. Si quieres nos vamos ya, creo que es lo mejor.

-Claro...-era muy amable, tendría que ser un buen padre, dijo los nombres de su familia con mucho amor, eso me gustaba. El me caería muy bien, un padre que nunca tuve ya que mi padre siempre estaba con el trabajo. Puede que no fuera tan malo como creí empezar una nueva vida...

**N/A: Bueno aquí el primer capi! Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus reviews y me dicen si sigo o lo dejo**** Un besazo!**


	2. Los Cullen

**Recordatorio: **Todoslos personajes le pertenecen a S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Capítulo II: Los Cullen.**

Salimos del aeropuerto hacia la zona de los coches. Me había impresionado Carlisle, no era como me lo esperaba. A decir verdad, me esperaba a un hombre mayor, medio calvo y con una enorme barriga de cervecero. Pero para mi sorpresa me había encontrado con un hombre totalmente distinto.

Carlisle se dirigio hacia un Mercedes. Era precioso, me encantaba. Me daba la impresión de que esta familia tenía que tener dinero. Ese pensamiento me dirigió hacia el dinero que yo ahora poseía. Pero no quería el dinero, quería de vuelta a mi padre. Me quedaría pobre si con eso pudiera estar de nuevo con él, pero sabía que era imposible. Se me formo un nudo en la garganta y pequeñas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas. Todo había sido tan de repente... Carlisle se giro hacia mí. Parecía haberme escuchado, aunque no tenía idea de cómo. Dejo las maletas en el suelo y se acerco a donde yo estaba, unos cuantos pasos detrás.

-Bella, estas bien?

-Si - dije con la voz rota - es solo que es duro perder a una persona a quien amas, y más de repente. No sé cómo ha podido pasar. - dije hundiéndome en el llanto.

- No te preocupes. Tu no correrás peligro con nosotros, no puedes creer cuan ciertas son mis palabras pequeña.

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Carlisle me daba mucha confianza y eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Entramos en su Mercedes y nos pusimos rumbo a lo que yo creía, sería su casa. Tenía cierta curiosidad en verla ya. También quería ver a sus hijos, ya que me habían informado de que tenía varios. Nos metimos en la autopista, rumbo a Forks. Por los letreros de la carretera, solo quedaban pocos kilómetros. Me quede mirando el paisaje. Tan distinto a donde yo vivo, más bien vivía antes... Todo aquí era de un color verde intenso. Cada rama, cada tronco, todo. Este clima seguro que era frio. Me di cuenta de que mi ropa era para cuando hacía más calor, así que no me serviría. Debería ir a un centro comercial en cuanto antes mejor. Pero pensar en eso me recordó otro inconveniente. No tenía carnet y tampoco coche. Era hora de usar mi dinero, aunque no conocía este lugar.

- Bella, te importa que paremos en un restaurante y nos llevemos comida? Es que ya son las 9 y nosotros, en fin, ya hemos...comido.- dijo aunque lo ultimo lo dijo como dudando, cosa que me extraño.

- Claro Carlisle, no me importa. La verdad es que no quiero ser una molestia.

- Genial. Pero Bella, tú no vas a ser una molestia pequeña. Te querremos como a nuestra hija, aunque sé que nunca lo podremos sustituir, ya sabes...

- Sí, claro - me gusto eso que me dijo. Iba a ser querida, y aunque no fueran como mis padres, lo intentarían. Cada vez tenía más seguro de que esta familia tendría que ser maravillosa.

Llegamos a una pizzería y entramos. El olor de la comida me llego y aspire profundamente, exhalando el maravilloso aroma. En ese momento sonó mi tripa y Carlisle me miro sorprendido. Está segura de que no había sonado tan alto como para que lo hubiera escuchado... Puede que me estuviese volviendo loca.

-Hola, que desean?-dijo el dependiente. Un chico de unos 17 años, alto, pelirrojo y con unas bonitas pecas. Era bastante guapo.

-Mmm, una pizza con jamón solo, por favor - dije sonriéndole.

-Em claro, en seguida - y se fue.

Mire a Carlisle. Estaba mirando las mesas y la comida. Podía ver su calmado y sonriente rostro, pero se le notaba una pizca de asco en sus ojos. Puede que no le gustara la pizza.

Creo que estoy imaginando cosas, primero la cara sorprendida, ahora la de asco... yo estaba segura de haberla visto, ya que era muy perceptiva, pero se me hacia raro.

El chico se acerco con una pequeña caja, en la cual estaría mi pizza. Olía delicioso, ya tenía hambre. Me la comería ahí en medio, pero no iba a quedar muy bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Carlisle sacaba su cartera dispuesto a pagar. Pero eso no lo permitiría, así que le detuve.

-No Carlisle, yo lo pago. Ya sabes, no quiero causar molestias.-dije indicándole la cartera con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha me sacaba mi monedero de mi bolsillo trasero.

-Bella, no hace falta. No tienes porque pagar nada, para nosotros no es ningún gasto, no te preocupes por el dinero...

-De eso hablo yo, ahora me pertenecen millones Carlisle. No voy a permitir que pagues tu una insignificante pizza que me la comeré yo. - dije y le entregue un billete al camarero. Este me miro sorprendido ya que le había dado uno bastante grande.

-Mmm, ahora vengo, es que no hay cambio suficiente aquí... - dijo y se marcho hacia la caja que había a los pocos metros.

-Bella, en serio, tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener un trato como si fueras nuestra hija. Solo te aviso - dijo dándome una radiante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi - dijo mientras una lagrimilla traicionera se corría por mi mejilla.

-De nada pequeña.

Sonreí a Carlisle y el camarero carraspeo para llamarnos la atención, ya había conseguido cambio.

Yo solo cogí y le di una buena propina, lo único que quería era comer esa deliciosa pizza, encerarme en una habitación y desahogarme si hacía falta.

-Lo siento, pero es que no se ven uno de esos muy a menudo. Que aproveche.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

Salimos de la pizzería y nos dirigimos al Mercedes, esta vez me subí delante. Cada vez sentía más simpatía por Carlisle. Algo me decía que era un hombre de respetar y un ser muy querido.

En 5 minutos que se me hicieron interminables, en los cuales no dejaba de sonar mi tripa, nos metimos por un camino desviado de la autovía. Era una especia de senda por el bosque. Si hubiera conducido yo, seguro no la hubiera encontrado.

Poco a poco fuimos adentrándonos por el camino. Alrededor solo había un espectacular bosque. Todo verde, con coloridas flores, alegres pajarillos, todo era perfecto.

Mi vista viajo hacia delante cuando deslumbre una enorme casa. Era blanca de tres pisos enormes. Era elegante, antigua y moderna al mismo tiempo. Me quede sin palabras, parecía una casa sacada de las películas. Tenía un precioso porche, en el cual cuando me fije, había seis personas a la sombra. Ellos deberían ser el resto de la numerosa familia.

Repentinamente, me sentía sumamente nerviosa y me sudaban las manos. Y si no era aceptada aquí? A donde iría? Y si no era como esperaban?

Carlisle aparco y baje. Me dio una sonrisa, dándome apoyo. De repente, me sentía extrañamente tranquila. Como si una ola de paz me hubiera llenado entera. Con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza, me dirigí detrás de Carlisle hacia el porche.

De repente, sentí unos fríos brazos abrazarme y levante la cabeza sorprendida.

-Lo siento...- dijo retirándose una hermosa mujer, que ahora tenía cara de culpable - no quería incomodarte, es solo que se por lo que has pasado. Aquí estarás bien, te lo prometo Bella.

-G-Gracias - dije mirándola a sus preciosos ojos caramelo, iguales a los de Carlisle - no pasa nada, es solo que mi madre murió y no esperaba esta reacción, lo siento.

- No pasa nada bonita, yo soy Esme.

- Encantada señora Cullen.

- No, no, no no me digas eso por favor, solo Esme - yo solo le sonreí. Ella era otra persona la cual me había caído bien. Me inspiraba confianza.

-Eso sino se creerá vieja, cosa que te aseguro que no es. Bienvenida Bella... - dijo un enorme muchacho viniendo hacia mí, era enorme, daba miedo. - Tranquila, no te hare daño, soy Emmet y supuestamente soy tu guardaespaldas, aunque estarás seguro con cualquiera de nosotros- dijo riéndose.

- Si, y yo soy Rosalie. Llámame Rose por favor. Mucho gusto Bella - dijo una rubia preciosa con una sonrisa radiante mientras cogía la mano de Emmet. Ella era la típica mujer con la que al lado suya te sentías insignificante.

- Me alegro de conoceros.

-Hola! Por fin llegaste, que ganas de conocerte - dijo una aguda voz como las campanillas. Al girarme me encontré con una pequeña muchacha de color negro, también guapísima, al igual que todos. - Seremos grandes amigas Bella - dijo mientras me abrazaba. Esta vez devolví el abrazo, ahora ellos eran lo más cercano que iba a tener a una familia. - Soy Alice, y este es Jasper mi novio. - dijo señalándome a un chico que venia detrás de ella y que me saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Encantada Alice, Jasper - dije con una sonrisa.

-Solo falto yo, soy Edward, encantado - dijo una voz de terciopelo, era como el canto de los ángeles. Me volví y eso fue lo que vi, un Ángel mandado desde lo más hondo del cielo. Un chico de un pelo cobrizo despeinado, unos ojos caramelos, sus facciones perfectamente simétricas. Me quede embobada mirándole. No fue hasta que Carlisle carraspeo que no quite la mirada de su hermoso rostro.

-Sí, encantada, también.

Baje la mirada avergonzada y me ruborice.

-Bueno chicos, Bella ha tenido un día duro. Tiene aquí la cena y se le va a enfriar. Así que entremos, todavía tenemos que enseñarle su habitación, aunque debo decirte que no está arreglada. - dijo Carlisle avergonzado.

- De eso no te preocupes Carlisle, Bella dormirá conmigo hoy, en mi habitación. Mañana si quiere Bella, podremos trabajar en su habitación, decorarla, pintarla y todas esas cosas- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Perdónala. La duendecillo esta es una adicta a las compras y demás - dijo Emmet a mi oído. Me sobresalte ya que no le había oído llegar. Pero después empecé a reírme al ver la mirada fulminante de Alice hacia Emmet y la sonrisa de suficiencia de este.

-Venga chicos, adentrémonos. - dijo Esme.

Carlisle fue al coche a por la pizza, la cual se me había olvidado gracias a mi repentino nerviosismo. Entramos a la casa y si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro mas todavía. No se podía describir. Sus paredes de blanco, sus altos techos, su suelo de porcelana... Esta familia también tenía dinero.

-Pequeña, vamos al comedor. Nosotros ya hemos comido, yo te acompañare - dijo Esme cariñosamente mientras me guiaba hacia dentro de un pequeño pasillo.

-Gracias Esme, por todo. Por aceptar que me quedar aquí y darme un hogar, por recibirme como lo habéis hecho, por tratarme como me habéis tratado, gracias de corazón. - dije abrazándola, esta vez fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa.

Ella enseguida me devolvió el abrazo.

-De nada cariño, ahora eres parte de la familia. Que no se te olvide.

Solo pude asentir y sonreír sinceramente. Nos sentamos en una preciosa mesa, la cual daba la impresión de no ser usada muy a menudo y me dispuse a comer. Esta noche sería interesante y mañana, también...

**(N/A): Aquí el segundo capi de la historia, espero que os guste y no sean muy duras conmigo. Déjenme sus rr :D Sé que el capi es corto pero el siguiente será un poco más largo:)**

**Hadelqui**: Claro que sé quién eres^^ Me alegro que te guste la historia, un beso enorme! Ya me dirás si te gusta el capi(:

**Astridnatica**: muchas gracias, pásate si quieres por mi otra historia. Un beso!

**Alejandra87**: Bueno aquí sale la impresión que se lleva, por lo menos la mía seria así, jaja. Espero que te guste el capi.

**Nikol guerrero**: muchas gracias^^ bueno pues tienes razón, el guardaespaldas es Emmet. Muchas gracias por comentarme^^

**Laura**: aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste(:

_**Muchas a gracias a todas y espero que os guste el capi, déjenme sus firmitas y pásense por mi otro fic: Mi Playboy o por mis OS si queréis. Un beso enorme y nos vemos en el próximo capi:D**_


	3. Compras y celos

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Capitulo III: Acomodándome.**

Esme no se separó de mí mientras comía, aunque pude notar como intentaba alejarse de mi comida, ocultando una mirada de repulsión.

-¿Quieres un trozo? - pregunte señalando la pizza, intentando no ser descortés

-No gracias cariño. Come tú, te ves delgada - sonrió cálidamente.

Asentí y seguí tomando la pizza. En ese momento entró Alice, con su enorme sonrisa, le dio un beso a Esme y se sentó a mi lado. Me miraba comer como si fuera algo extraño, como si fuera ilógico. Pero yo no dije nada, aunque ya había visto esa reacción también en Carlisle y Esme.

-Bueno Isabella, creo que Carlisle va a tener una charla contigo. Necesitas saber de nosotros y como nos organizaremos si vas a estar aquí un tiempo - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mm, vale, supongo.

-Genial, cuando termines de cenar, si aun no estás cansada, ve al despacho de Carlisle, yo te acompañaré - dijo con una enorme sonrisa. - asentí de nuevo y termine la pizza. Me puse a recoger los platos pero Esme me paró.

-No querida, yo me encargo, tú ve con Carlisle - dijo sonriendo y quitó las pocas cosas que habíamos puesto en la mesa, ya que ninguno de ellos

Alice empezó a andar por unos pasillos. Se movía con tal gracia y elegancia, que era imposible sentirse menos a su lado. Las modelos, e incluso las bailarinas, envidiarían su forma de moverse. Se me escapo un bostezo, pero no paso desapercibido para Alice, aunque iba un metro por delante.

-Isabella, si realmente te sientes cansada, podríais hablar mañana vale? - dijo sonriendo.

-No, no. No estoy cansada Alice - asintió y subimos las escaleras.

En realidad sí que me sentía cansada. Más bien agotada. Los sucesos ocurridos en estas 24 horas me habían dejado exhausta. Pero ahora mismo me picaba la curiosidad, de sabes qué me diría Carlisle. Alice pego en una puerta y la abrió. Era un despacho, enorme. Con varios estantes llenos de libros, muchos de ellos con apariencia muy antigua. Carlisle estaba sentado en un escritorio, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pasa Isabella - me dijo y así lo hice. Se escucho la puerta cerrarse, Alice no había entrado. Me senté frente a Carlisle en su escritorio y sonreí.

-Bueno Isabella, te he llamado para hablar contigo - yo asentí - Te vas a quedar con nosotros aquí, como ya sabes, así que cuando quieras acomoda tus cosas, Alice te ayudara. Como me he fijado no tienes coche, te recomiendo que vayas con Rose o Edward a comprar uno si quieres, nosotros te lo pagaremos.

-Gracias Carlisle. La verdad es que me vendría muy bien vuestra ayuda. Esta tarde me gustaría ir a comprar lo que me haga falta, y así conozco un poco el pueblo. Podrían acompañarme alguno de los chicos?

-Supongo que sí, no creo que tengan nada más importante que hacer.

-Vale, gracias de nuevo Carlisle – me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta.

-No hay que darlas Bella, estás en tu casa – sonrió cálidamente y salí del despacho. Alice me estaba esperando fuera con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces vamos de compras mañana no? – chilló y empezó a dar palmitas mientras andaba hacia delante. Yo la mire extrañada.

-Esa era la idea, como te has enterado? – fruncí el ceño, ella se volvió hacia mí.

-Bueno, veras, es que no he podido evitar escucharos – dijo media arrepentida, yo sonreí.

-No pasa nada – le dije. En realidad no estaba molesta, era incapaz de estarlo con ella.

-Gracias. Bueno te enseñare la casa – me dijo alegre y me cogió la mano, pero la suya estaba helada, como un cubito de hielo. Un escalofrío me recorrió pero decidí no comentar nada, además se sentía bien.

Me enseño toda la casa, explicándome las habitaciones de cada uno, los baños y la cocina, además de la biblioteca y la sala de juegos que tenían.

-Bueno, y esta será tu habitación – señalo una puerta que estaba frente a la de Edward, aunque no me permití que ese simple hecho me pusiera nerviosa.

La habitación por dentro era enorme, igual que todas las demás. Había unos enormes ventanales que iluminaban toda la estancia, muebles de último modelo, una cama enorme y una tele plasma. Además, también había varios libros en un estante y un ordenador en el escritorio.

-Es maravillosa – dije acercándome a la cama y echándome sobre ella. Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias, me he tomado la libertad de acomodar tus ropas en el armario, y el neceser lo tienes en el baño de ahí – me señalo una puerta al lado del armario – Cuando estés lista mañana baja a la sala y saldremos a comprar cuando desayunes Isabella – me dijo entusiasmada y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando estuvo en la puerta le hable.

-Llámame Bella Alice, odio mi nombre completo. Y muchas gracias por todo de verdad, no me lo merezco – me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y salió.

Suspire y me dirigí al baño. Lagrimas traicioneras caían ahora por mis mejillas, echaba en falta a mi padre, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. Sentía un dolor enorme en el pecho. Esas abominables personas lo pagarían, de eso estaba segura. Me metí al baño y estuve allí durante poco tiempo. Me lie una toalla y salí, me vestí y me cepille el pelo mientras revivía todo lo sucedido. Todavía recordaba el sonido de los disparos, las risas despiadadas de los hombres, la mira asustada de Lisa…Me tumbé en la cama con la mente en blanco hasta que me quede dormida.

Me desperté con los rayos de sol golpeando mi cara, todavía tenías surcos de lágrimas en mi rostro. Fui al baño y despejé, así que me vestí. Termine de arreglarme y baje al salón. Ni siquiera me moleste en maquillarme, no tenía ganas. Solo quería comprar lo que hiciera falta y empezar de nuevo con esta maravillosa familia.

-Ya estas lista – exclamo Alice detrás de mí, me volví y le sonreí – Edward nos acompañara, no te importa no?

-No claro que no – dije colorada.

-Me alegra eso – dijo esa voz aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.

-Alice, m-mejor voy a coger mi bolso, que se me ha olvidado – dije nerviosa ante su presencia y subí corriendo las escaleras. Entre hiperventilando y me lleva la mano al corazón, latía desbocado por su presencia repentina y por la carrera que acababa de dar. Cogí mi bolso y metí la cartera con las tarjetas de crédito y mi identificación.

Baje de nuevo las escaleras y me cruce con Emmet, me guiño un ojo y me revolvió el pelo, yo me sonroje y fui hasta los chicos, que me esperaban en la puerta.

-Ya lo he cogido todo Alice – sonreí.

-Genial, estás muy guapa – me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si, cierto estas hermosa – dijo Edward y salió por la puerta. Alice solto una risita y yo me sonroje. Salimos detrás de él y llegamos hasta un Volvo plateado, era precioso.

-De quien es el coche? – pregunte mirándolo detenidamente.

-Mío – me dijo Edward y me abrió la puerta de atrás. Entre y Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-Y tienes edad para conducir?

-Tengo diecisiete años – me regalo una sonrisa torcida y note como mi corazón se aceleraba. El agrando su sonrisa y arranco el coche.

-Bueno Bella, y que quieres mirar primero? – me dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa. Algo me decía que le encantaba ir de compras.

-Pues me gustaría mirar varias cosas Alice, pero no quiero ser una molestia para vosotros – dije agachando la mirada.

-No eres una molestia Isabella – me dijo Edward mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos dorados me hipnotizaron.

-Bella? – Alice me sacudió y me di cuenta de que había estado mirando mucho tiempo a Edward – Te iba diciendo que podemos ir a donde quieras, así compro yo también, que llevo mucho tiempo sin ropa nueva.

-Alice, a mucho tiempo le llamas cuatro días? – Edward se carcajeo y a mí se me escapo unas risitas. Alice levanto el mentón, desafiante.

-Pues si Eddy, es mucho tiempo.

-Me parece genial la idea Alice – le sonreí – y también me gustaría mirar para comprarme un coche… Me ayudarán?

-Si! – chillo Alice.

-No le hagas caso a la loca esta. Si por ella fuera elegiría un coche de color rosa pastel para ti – bromeó Edward y Alice bufo.

-Bueno, entonces ya veremos lo que hay – reí.

El resto del camino lo pasamos igual, bromeando y riendo. La verdad es que Alice era encantadora, parecía un torbellino y si antes había sospechado, ahora estaba segura de que era una adicta a las compras. Sobre Edward… no sé que decir, me encanta, simplemente.

-Llegamos! – chilló Alice y me arrastro fuera del coche aun cuando este estaba aparcando.

-Alice, la vas a romper! – le regaño molesto Edward y Alice le saco la lengua, aunque vi en su mirada algo que no supe identificar, como si fuera verdad que pudiera romperme. La verdad, es que con la muerte de mi padre me estaba volviendo un poco loca.

Edward bajo del coche y nos dirigimos los tres hasta el centro comercial. A Alice se le ilumino la cara en cuanto entramos por las puertas. Busque con la mirada alguna tienda que conociera, como un H&M o algo de ese estilo, pero Alice iba dirigida a una tienda Gucci con paso firme y una enorme sonrisa.

-Espero que te acostumbres a ella – me dijo Edward, no me había dado cuenta que estábamos muy cerca – Y por tu bien entra ya a la tienda.

-Bellaaaaa! Mira la ropaaa nuevaaa! – se escucho un gritó agudo desde las puertas de la tienda. Yo me sonroje y Edward empezó a reír, ese era el sonido más encantador que había escuchado nunca. La gente miraba a Alice extrañada y algunos soltaban risitas.

-Ahora se a lo que te referías – le conteste y me encamine a la tienda, con Edward pisándome los talones.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora solo en esa tienda. Alice había acaparado a una dependiente solo para nosotras e iba cogiendo ropa y más ropa y más ropa. Nunca había comprado en estas tiendas. No era por el dinero, pero estaba acostumbrada a otras tiendas y he de decir que me encanto el estilo de este diseñador.

-Pruébate este Bella, mira que azul más elegante – yo negué con la cabeza, aunque en realidad me gustaba el vestido, pero ya me había probado muchos vestidos – Anda por favor Bellitaaa – alargo la frase y me miro haciendo ojitos.

-Eres una tramposa duendecillo – cogí el vestido y cerré la cortina. Era hermoso y me quedaba bastante bien. Era pegado por el vientre y se soltaba en la cintura hasta las rosillas en ondas con detalles negros. Era sin tirantes y una pequeña rosa negra adornaba la parte derecha del pecho. Alice entro y me miro de arriba abajo, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara.

-Bella estas guapísima! – chilló – Este te lo llevas a que si?

-Si Alice, pero no mas vestidos. Llevo por lo menos diez y no los utilizo nunca – dije mientras me quitaba el vestido, ya que la presencia de Alice no me incomodaba.

-Bueno, pues haremos algo para que estrenes los vestidos – me dijo mientras me tendía la ropa.

Fuimos al mostrador con los brazos llenos. Llevábamos muchísima ropa. Alice había aprovechado y había comprado para ella también y varias cosas para Rosalie. Edward saco la cartera para pagar, pero yo le detuve.

-Ni se te ocurra – le dije desafiante mientras yo cogía mi billetera. Él me miro confuso – Voy a pagar yo.

-No lo harás Isabella.

-Cóbrate de aquí, por favor – le dije a la dependienta que nos miraba divertida y le tendí una de mis tarjetas de crédito.

-No, cóbrate de aquí por favor señorita – le dijo Edward en un tono suave mientras miraba fijamente a la dependienta.

-C-Claro – dijo la dependienta y cogió el fajo de billetes que le ofrecía Edward, pasando olímpicamente de mi tarjeta.

-Quédese con el cambio – le dijo y le guiño un ojo. Yo lo mire enfurecida, me sonrió y salimos de allí.

Alice empezó a andar hacia otras tiendas y yo la seguí de cerca. No hable con ninguno de ellos en ningún momento, todavía estaba enfadada. Además, él no tenía porque ir guiñándole el ojo a las dependientas…

-Que te pasa Isabella? – preguntó Edward cuando salimos de la tercera tienda- Yo no contesté y seguí caminando – Te comió la lengua el gato? – Preguntó burlón y obtuvo una mirada fría de mi parte – Vamos Isabella, no te enojes conmigo por favor – me miro entre las pestañas intensamente. Me perdí en ese brillo dorado y asentí deslumbrada.

-Pero q-que sea la última vez – tartamudeé y el asintió con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Bueno Bella, quieres que vayamos a por el coche ya? Tienes en mente de que marca lo quieres? Cuales colores te gustan? Quieres uno parecido a mi Porsche? – no me dio tiempo a contestar las preguntas de Alice y hablaba tan rápido que me costaba entenderle.

-No la atosigues Alice, déjala respirar – dijo Edward mientras metía las bolsas en el maletero. La verdad es que no supe como cabían todas allí dentro, parecía que nos llevábamos dos tiendas enteras.

-La verdad es que me da igual el coche que sea. Solo quiero que sea pequeño, cómodo y seguro – le sonreí mientras subíamos al auto.

-Entonces yo sé donde puedes conseguir eso – me dijo Edward cuando entro al coche y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-Ah! Voy a llamar a Jasper, seguro que me echa de menos tanto como yo a él – dijo Alice y saco su móvil muy rápido. Edward rodó los ojos y en mí creció la curiosidad.

-Jasparín es tu novio Alice? El chico rubio no? – sonreí, la verdad es que había cogido mucha confianza con ella. Edward empezó a reír mientras conducía pero no me dijo nada. Alice me miro con una mueca en la cara y empezó a hablar como cotorra por el móvil con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Por qué te ríes tú? – le pregunte molesta a Edward.

-Bueno, es que el novio de Alice no es Jasparín como le has dicho. Su nombre real es Jasper – me sonrió torcidamente y yo me sonrojé.

Me volví a Alice y susurré un "lo siento". Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Noté como giraba Edward y aparcaba. Salimos del coche y vi un concesionario Jaguar. Me giré a Edward y le sonreí, esa marca me encantaba.

-Chicos, los espero fuera, voy a ir al concesionario Porsche a mirar unos complementos para mi coche – dijo Alice y le guió un ojo a Edward, algo que me descolocó.

-Y cómo piensas ir? Lo hemos pasado hace veinte minutos y está muy lejos – le dije preocupada.

-Emm, bueno no tardaré mucho – dijo nerviosa pero confiada – Cogeré un taxi.

-Te vemos aquí dentro de dos horas Alice, no tardes más – le dijo Edward y Alice asintió y se fue en dirección contraria – Bueno, vamos a ver los coches – me dijo Edward y empezamos a andar hacia la puerta.

Entramos y me golpeó el frío que hacía dentro, tenían los aires enchufados. Edward notó mi escalofrío y se quitó su chaqueta, dándomela en silencio.

-Gracias, pero no tienes frío? – le dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta, aunque está estaba también muy fría. Olía deliciosamente bien y no pude contenerme de olisquearla durante varios segundos.

-No, tengo buenas reservas – me dijo el sonriendo y yo asentí mientras abejorros danzaban en mi barriga.

-Buenos días – nos saludó un empleado mayor que venía hacia nosotros – Bienvenidos a la casa Jaguar. Buscan algo en especial? – nos sonrió.

-Algo que sea cómodo – contestó Edward.

-Bueno, entonces pasemos y vean lo que tenemos. Hay muchos modelos.

Estuvimos dando vueltas bastante rato. Todos los coches eran preciosos, pero siempre había algo que me echaba para atrás en el último momento.

-Isabella, ¿te gusta ese? – me preguntó Edward sonriendo. Me giré y me gustó lo que vi.

-Sí, es precioso – dije y nos pusimos a mirar los datos. Después de mirar todo nos dimos cuenta de que no fallaba en nada. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y me había encantado.

-Este coche es estupendo para ti, además es seguro – sonrió Edward.

-Es perfecto – sonreí de vuelta.

-Os decidís por ese? – preguntó amable el hombre mayor. Edward asintió – Genial, vamos a rellenar los documentos – puse cara de fastidio ante eso, nunca había soportado sentarme y mirar tanto papeleo, me ponía histérica.

-Isabella, si quieres me encargo yo, no hay problema – me sugirió Edward cuando íbamos detrás del hombre y estuve tentada a aceptar.

-No, porque tengo que pagar y poner el coche en mi nombre. Además, no confío en ti – le saqué la lengua divertida.

-Eso es un golpe bajo – se hizo el ofendido y sonrió torcidamente. A mí se me paró el corazón.

-De todas formas iré, gracias – le dije amablemente y entramos al despacho.

Después de media hora de firmar cosas, hablar sobre garantías, rellenar datos y todas esas tonterías, tenía en mi mano las llaves y salía por la puerta victoriosa junto con Edward.

-Tampoco ha sido tan malo no? – me preguntó Edward muy cerca de mí, haciendo que pegara un pequeño salto.

-Bueno, ha sido aburrido pero ya ha terminado, menos mal – le dije.

-Tienes hambre? – preguntó.

-No – mi estómago ya estaba lleno de mariposas.

-Entonces iremos después a comer – sonrió – Mira ya está Alice ahí – señaló con la cabeza hacia delante.

-Hola! – gritó – Cuál habéis escogido al final? – miré a Edward, ya que yo no me había quedado con el nombre. De mientras fuimos andando hacia el coche.

-Un Jaguar Xkr negro – dijo Edward y sonrió, a él también le gustó el coche.

-Qué bien! – entramos en el coche – Y cuando te lo traen? Has dado la dirección bien no? – me preguntó Alice mientras Edward arrancaba y se reía disimuladamente.

-Bueno, el hombre nos ha dicho que en unos días ya lo tendré. Y sí, he dado bien la dirección – levanté la barbilla orgullosa.

-Vale pequeña leona – me dijo Alice riéndose.

-De acuerdo diabólico duende – le saqué la lengua y reímos.

-Bueno Isabella, qué te apetece comer? – me preguntó Edward por el espejo.

-Me gusta la comida italiana – el asintió – Y por favor, prefiero que me llames Bella – me sonrojé y medio sonreí, aunque en realidad me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre completo en sus labios.

-Estupendo, Bella.

-Por cierto Alice, has comprado algo? – le dirigí mi total atención a ella, ya que me estaba poniendo nerviosa la intensa mirada que me daba Edward.

-No, aunque he encargado unos nuevos asientos de cuero para mi coche, eran realmente bonitos – dijo emocionada, yo reí por su entusiasmo.

-Llegamos señoritas – nos dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida y salió a abrirnos la puerta.

-Vamos adentro – dijo Alice y me cogió de la mano, arrastrándome dentro del establecimiento – Mesa para tres por favor – le dijo a un chico de unos veinte años.

-Si, claro. Pasen por aquí – nos indicó una mesa y sonrió amablemente, aunque noté como se fijaba en mí demasiado – Ahora vuelvo, pidan lo que deseen – dijo mirándome y yo me sonrojé, y hasta creí escuchar un gruñido a mi lado.

-Gracias – contestó secamente Edward y nos sentamos.

-Que quieres tomar Bella? – preguntó Alice mientras hojeaba la carta.

-Pasta a la carbonara, y vosotros? – pregunté sonriendo.

-Yo todavía no tengo hambre – contestó rápidamente Edward.

-Tengo una dieta especial – se excusó Alice, aunque se me hizo raro lo que dijo.

-Am vale – sonreí y pedimos la orden. Fui consciente del guiño que me dirigió el camarero, aunque pasé de él como pude – Gracias – dije cuando me trajeron la comida.

Comí lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de la salsa con la pasta. Edward me miraba atento, siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. Lo pillé muchas veces mirándome, pero a él parecía no importarle, ya que lo seguía haciendo. A mí cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa su mirada. Alice estaba entretenida escribiendo en su móvil, supongo que algo a Jasparín, digo a Jasper.

Suspiré y dejé los cubiertos. Tomé de mi refresco y sonreí satisfecha.

-Estaba todo riquísimo, deberíais haberlo probado – sonreí con la barriga llena.

-Seguro que estaba delicioso – dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.

-Si, bueno voy al baño a arreglarme – Alice se levantó y se fue.

-Se les ofrece algo más? – preguntó el mismo camarero de antes, que no dejaba de mirarme y eso me estaba empezando a mosquear.

-La cuenta por favor – dijo Edward secamente pero siempre educado. Le miré agradecida y medio sonrió.

-Claro – dijo y nos entregó la cuenta, Edward pagó y nos levantamos.

-Voy al servicio a por Alice, voy a mirar si está lista ya – le dije a Edward y me encaminé al baño.

Entré al baño y Alice no estaba en ninguno. Escuché unas risitas de niñas, hablaban de un hombre. La curiosidad me ganó y pegué el oído a la puerta, rogando que no entrara nadie.

-Es hermoso, has visto que ojos dorados? Y que sonrisa más perfecta? - dijo una chica con voz de pito.

-Sí, pero has visto ese culo tan perfecto? Es perfecto – chilló la otra y yo me tuve que contener de no soltar una risita – Crees que será novia la del pelo negro o la castaña? – siguió con voz seductora, y yo caí en la cuenta de que hablaban de Edward.

Una ira creció en mí. No sabía el por qué, no tenía motivos, pero me molestó mucho que pensaran eso de Edward.

-No creo, así que iré allí y le diré si me acompaña. No podrá resistirse a mí – escuché y ya mi vista se volvió roja. Serían celos lo que sentía? Podría ser.

-EDWARD ES MÍO, OS ENTERAIS? OS QUIERO VER ALEJADAS DE EL – grité a todo pulmón consumida por la rabia. Las chicas se quedaron calladas, no comentaron.

La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Alice con cara divertida y de sorpresa, mientras yo me iba poniendo roja por lo que acababa de gritar.

**Awww! Este capi me salió un poquitín mas largo:) Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo!**

**Vaya con la reacción de Bella no? Jejeje, seguro a las chicas se le quitaron las ganas de ir a por Edward... **

**Gracias a Hadelqui, Maru M. Cullen, astridnatica, laubellacullen94, alejandra87, nikol guerrero y flexer. Sobra decir qe me encantaron, como siempre. El siguiente capi no lo tendré hasta la semana qe viene seguramente:S Pero me daré prisa:) Un beso enorme!**

**Merezco tus reviews?(:**


	4. Monstruos

**Recordatorio: **los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

.

**Capitulo IV: Monstruos.**

Mi cara había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo para ponerse en el más intenso. Alice acaba de entrar al baño y me miraba con ojos brillantes, una mirada pícara y una sonrisa traviesa. _"¡Idiota, tonta, imbécil que eres Bella! ¡¿Por qué has tenido que chillar eso?"_ me reproché. Ahora quería que la tierra me tragase o unos alienígenas me raptasen... Vale, esa no era una buena idea.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia mí. En ese momento las niñas salieron de su escondite, y las muy cobardes se fueron corriendo. Gruñí en su dirección.

Alice me miraba por el espejo del baño arqueando una ceja. Me volví a sonrojar furiosamente y me eché agua en la cara.

-Estoy bien Alice, ¿por qué lo dices? – me hice la desentendida, pero la mirada penetrante que me dirigía me puso nerviosa.

- ¿Seguro Bella? Te escuche gritar antes… - le miré asustada – Tranquila, no es nada malo lo que dijiste. Yo hubiera reaccionado así, o eso creo – sonrió – No se lo diré a Edward, aunque no creo que haga falta que lo haga – se quedó pensando y yo no me enteré de nada.

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes Alice. Oye… esto… Edward lleva esperando mucho tiempo, ¿no crees que debamos irnos ya? – caminé hacia la puerta, zafándome de la mirada todavía curiosa que me dirigía Alice.

-Sí, ¿pero no me contarás nada? – sonrió inocentemente. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo – Bueno, vale, no pasa nada – puso una carita triste y salió del baño primero. Puro chantaje emocional…

-Alice no hay nada que contar – le expliqué saliendo del baño, su expresión realmente me había afectado.

Busqué a Alice con la mirada. Acababa de salir del baño, pero no estaba cerca de la puerta. ¿Dónde diablos est…?

Y entonces la vi.

Estaba hablando con Edward en la mesa. Los dos estaban de pie y hablaban muy serios, aunque Alice tenía mucha vitalidad en las manos, parecía que le estuviera contando algo.

¿Qué se supone que le estaba diciendo? ¿Estarían hablando de la comida? ¿Algo de sus hermanos? Ay no. Alice acababa de mirar hacia mí, eso no era buena señal.

Dejé paso a una señora regordeta que quería entrar al baño y empecé a andar hacia los chicos. Cuando vieron que me acercaba dejaron de hablar y me miraron neutros. Por los papeles en la mesa, adiviné que Edward había pagado.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – sonreí forzadamente.

-Si vamos – nos indicó Edward con la mano.

Mientras salíamos fuera, noté que Edward me miraba todo el tiempo. Estaba pendiente de mí y eso hacía que me pusiera nerviosa. Disimuladamente miré hacia atrás mientras andaba, Edward me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. ¿En serio hizo eso?

Me puse colorada. Volví mi cabeza para seguir andando pero mi torpeza hizo acto presente, mis propios pies se enredaron y me caí en una superficie totalmente lisa.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – noté unos fuertes y fríos, pero nada desagradables, brazos rodear mi cintura y ponerme de pie sin esfuerzo – ¿Te duele algo? – me preguntó Edward ansioso.

-Estoy bien tranquilo, solo he resbalado, es algo común en mí – cuando lo dije se calmo.

- Bella, ¿estás molesta conmigo por algo? – me preguntó cauteloso Edward.

-No Edward – le dije sin atención – ¿Oye dónde está Al? – Miré a todos lados pero había desaparecido – ¡Ay Edward! ¡Que la han podido secuestrar! Corre llama a la policía, ¡¿no ves que no está aquí? – dije mientras seguía mirando por el parking, ni rastro de Alice.

-Shh, Bella tranquila. Ha venido Jasper a recoger a Alice, ya que ahora esta tarde se van a… creo que me dijo el cine, si el cine – me sonrió – Por cierto, no me cambies de tema – me regañó como a una niña pequeña y yo me sonrojé.

-No me pasa nada Edward, pero… - y me quedé callada, sonrojada como siempre.

-¿Pero qué? – me preguntó nervioso y ansioso.

-Es cierto que escuchaste lo que dije, ¿verdad? No me mientas – le dije mirando al suelo. Una ráfaga de viento me golpeo.

Él se quedo callado por un momento, debatiéndose entre decírmelo o no.

-Si Bella, lo escuche – me confesó – Y no tienes que avergonzarte, no entiendo porque lo haces – me levantó la barbilla, mirándome a los ojos. Yo no dije palabra.

Como vio que no hacía nada, soltó mi barbilla y se dirigió al coche. Me abrió la puerta y entré. Edward arrancó deprisa y salimos a la carretera.

La tensión el ambiente ere masticable.

Yo no dije palabra, no sabía que decir. Y él tampoco dijo nada. Me conformé con ver el paisaje por el que pasábamos y el cielo que hoy, milagrosamente, estaba de un hermoso azul. Una mosca se paró en mi cristal, y me pareció fascinante. Estuve mirándola por mucho tiempo, hasta que recordé el asco que me daban.

Al final, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Me bajé deprisa, no quería quedarme sola con Edward y que me volviera a atacar con sus preguntas, bastante malo era que hubiera escuchado lo que dije.

Entré corriendo y me topé con Emmet en el salón. Estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado, pero no podía ver lo que hacía.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo habéis estado? – me dijo Emmet. Me sorprendí, ya que no me vio y no hice ruido al entrar.

-Bien, supongo – sonreí – ¿qué haces? – le pregunté y me senté en el suelo con él.

-Estoy arreglando un coche – me mostró un coche de juguete, de unos 30 cm.

-Bueno, cuando lo termines me lo enseñas. Me voy a mi cuarto – me levanté y subí las escaleras. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Edward, que ahora hablaba con Emmet con expresión seria.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama. Encendí mi IPod y me puse a escuchar música.

Y cuando tarareaba una canción muy pegadiza, me invadió una ansiedad y una pena enormes. Empecé a llorar de repente, me dolía la cabeza y el pecho.

No sé porque lloraba, supongo que sería por todo lo que me ha pasado. Desde la muerte de mi padre, hasta lo que dije en el restaurante, aunque esto último tampoco es muy importante.

Tenía el dolor guardado dentro, escondido, no queriendo que saliera a flote. Pero había resurgido y no podía hacer nada, sólo llorar y desahogarme.

Me metí en la cama, seguía llorando pero ahora me había entrado sueño. Me acomodé, y me tape. Pero el sol entraba por la ventana y me molestaba. Así que muy pesada me levanté, cerré la cortina y eché la persiana. Con la tranquila oscuridad en mi cuarto, por fin pude quedarme dormida.

EDWARD POV

-Está llorando – dijo Alice en cuanto entró por la puerta. Jasper no dijo nada - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – me preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba conmigo en el sofá.

-Diez minutos – suspiré y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pues ve y habla con ella – me sugirió, negué con la cabeza.

-Antes lo he intentado, no pudimos hablar de nada. Es mejor que se tranquilice… ¿Por qué no vas tú? Ella te escuchará.

Alice se puso seria. Estaba teniendo una visión; Bella se quedaba dormida en varios minutos.

-Iré después, cuando se levante. Sobre dentro de dos horas se despertará – sonrió y se levantó. Se perdió por las escaleras.

Me levanté rápidamente del sofá y salí a la calle con un portazo. Anduve por el bosque unos minutos, a paso humano. Salté a un enorme árbol y me senté en una de las ramas, disfrutando una vez más del paisaje que me ofrecía la altura. Los pequeños insectos, como las hormigas, llevaban al hormiguero todo lo que podían encontrar. Algunos pájaros, tanteaban la tierra en busca de gusanos. Un ciervo que bebía agua en un arroyo cercano, el color verde de los árboles, el sonido suave de la brisa… Todo era estupendo.

El sol ahora me daba en la cara. Una sensación de calor me invadió, aunque sabía que por fuera seguía siendo el ser frío que soy. Arrugué la nariz inconscientemente, un pestilente olor conocido había inundado mi nariz; Chuchos.

Salté del árbol y me dirigí de nuevo a la casa. Quería hablar con Carlisle, según el tratado no podían estar en nuestra propiedad, igual que nosotros no podíamos estar en las suyas.

-Alice, ¿dónde está Carlisle? – le pregunté a mi hermana en cuanto entré por la puerta.

-No lo he visto Edward, pero supongo que estará en el hospital – sonrió – ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has tenido alguna visión? ¿Algún presentimiento? – la cogí de los hombros suavemente, internándome por completo en su mente. No había visto nada.

-No Edward, me estás alarmando. Dime qué es lo que pasa – me exigió.

-Licántropos – susurré bajito.

BELLA POV

Bostecé y me desperecé. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido días, me sentía realmente bien. Me puse de pie lentamente, ahorrándome un mareo innecesario. Miré el reloj de pared que había al lado de mi escritorio; eran las 5:33 de la tarde.

Arreglé un poco mis pelos, me lavé la cara y salí de mi cuarto. Abajo, en la sala, se oían murmullos.

-Hola chicos – dije sonriente. Todos me miraron desde debajo de las escaleras. Sus expresiones eran serias, frías, siniestras…

-¿Qué pasa? – dije asustada.

-Nada Belly – me sonrió Emmet, aunque seguía teniendo aspecto un tanto aterrador. Quizás eran imaginaciones mías.

-¿Terminaste el coche? – susurré, los demás seguían concentrados en su charla.

-Si, pero ahora no podemos probarlo – me dijo – Mejor date una vuelta, que ahora te busco – me sonrió revolviéndome el pelo.

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto. Me puse mis zapatillas de deporte y cogí una sudadera, no sabía si haría frio después. Salí de la casa ante la incómoda mirada de cada uno de los Cullen, me ponían nerviosa.

El tiempo era bueno. No hacía mucho calor, pero el cielo estaba despejado. El bosque parecía lleno de vida a lo lejos, muchos árboles revoloteaban en las copas de los pinos. Caminé lentamente por minutos y horas por el extenso bosque-jardín. Al final, me adentré en el bosque de al lado de la casa de los Cullen. Esto seguía siendo su propiedad, por lo que me sentí segura a la hora de continuar. Los animalillos, de repente, se escondieron en los árboles. Un silencio casi sepulcral se instaló en el bosque.

El sonido de una rama partirse a mis espaldas hizo que un escalofrío me recorriese.

Me giré lentamente, esperándome algo malo, como en las películas de miedo. Quizás un monstruo, quizás un asesino, un fantasma… Pero me encontré a dos muchachos.

-¿Quienes sois? – pregunté mientras el miedo se iba esfumando.

-Él es Seth, yo soy Jacob – se presentó el más grande. Los dos eran musculosos, con facciones marcadas, supongo que un poco más grandes que yo. Mi vista se desvió a su pecho, no llevaban camisetas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les pregunté, no me gustaban sus aspectos. Retrocedí un paso – Esto es propiedad de los Cullen, no podéis entrar – les informé. Sus rostros se pusieron rojo por la furia.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó el tal Seth, con voz profunda. Asentí sin decir palabra.

-¡¿Propiedad de los Cullen? – tronó el otro muchacho, Jacob. Retrocedí varios pasos por el susto, esto no me gustaba. – Esto no es de nadie, y menos de esas sucias sanguijuelas – gritó con asco, mientras temblaba. El otro le puso la mano en un hombro, con cara preocupada – No saben lo que hacen, son unos estúpidos –siguió y a mí me molestó de sobremanera. Saqué el coraje y le respondí.

-No digas esas barbaridades – grité – Los Cullen son buenos, personas maravillosas – sonreí – Ellos me han acogido, y son buenos no como tú – le apunté con el dedo. Jacob empezó a temblar más todavía.

-Te equivocas pequeña, no son personas – susurró Seth – Son monstruos – terminó.

-No, eso sois vosotros – murmuré.

-Nosotros no somos vampiros – gritó Jacob descontrolado ya. Esa simple palabra me sentó como un jarro de agua fría.

Vampiros… No comen, pieles frías, oído fino… No, tiene que ser una casualidad. No puede ser verdad.

-Os faltan varios tornillos – Sois unos mentirosos – los acusé, no quería escuchar eso, aunque algo en mi interior me dictaba a sospesar las posibilidades.

-¡NO MIENTO! – gritó Jacob y Seth no pudo controlarlo. A la milésima de segundo, tenía frente a mí un gigantesco lobo rojizo. Me caí al suelo del susto y me quedé allí, muerta de miedo, atrapada en los ojos del animal que me miraban con odio, mientras arrugaba la boca y me enseñaba los dientes.

-Jacob no lo hagas, cálmate – decía Seth desde atrás.

Empecé a llorar. No mandé a mi cerebro hacerlo, simplemente fue una respuesta. Estaba asustada, aterrada… ¿Que era ese animal que estaba frente a mí? ¿Era real?

Una luz iluminó mi mente con la respuesta; me había vuelto loca.

El animal retrocedió enseñando los colmillos. El pelo de su nuca se erizó. De repente, me sentí a gusto. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré a Edward y Emmet. Pero ellos no eran como los conocía. Tenían una posición amenazante, encorvada y enseñando los dientes, ahora también me daban miedo. Lanzaban gruñidos hacia el lobo, el lobo los iba a matar y no podría permitirlo, no a mí Edward.

-Habéis roto el tratado – dijo Emmet con tono amenazador.

-Edward – chillé poniéndome de pie de repente, saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Edward me miró. Su rostro notaba culpa, tristeza y rabia. No dijo nada, pero yo seguía preocupada por él.

-Tenéis que iros – corrí a los brazos de Edward y este en un movimiento demasiado rápido me cogió y me posiciono en su espalda.

-Ella no debería estar aquí – me señaló Seth. El lobo, el cual sospechaba que inexplicablemente e irrealmente era Jacob estaba a su lado. Miraba con rabia a Ed y Em.

-Ella está con nosotros – dijo fríamente Edward.

-Una humana… con un vampiro? – Emmet siseó, se le notaban las ganas que tenía de echársele encima.

-No digas eso, no sigas con ese cuento – chillé – Antes ha dicho eso Edward, niégalo por favor – le rogué.

Edward me miró, pero sus ojos me decían lo que no era capaz de decirme hablando. Sus ojos confirmaban lo que Seth había dicho. El dorado que tanto me gustaba se veía tristes, sin vida… a la espera de mi reacción.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad? Sois… ¿vam-vampiros? – dije sin voz y lo último que recuerdo fue el cielo mi alrededor dando vueltas, mientras perdía la conciencia.

.

.

¡DIOS! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic, y aunque sé que algunos tendrán ganas de matarme, pido clemencia:P aquí teneis el capi, espero que sea de vuestro agrado^^ Me he dado cuenta que es corto, pero creo que es un cap cargado de emoción... ¿Alguien cree como seguirá la historia?(:

Y ahora contesto los rvws...

**Flexer**: gracias:D Me hace ilusión que os guste lo que escribo! Este cap... que te ha parecido?

**Hadelqui**: Jajaja, bueno pues espero que este cap también te guste, besos!

**astridnatica:** bueno, me alegro que te haya sorprendido^^ esta bella es celosilla, xD este cap espero que tambien te guste, ya me dirás:) xoxo

**nikol guerrero:** hay no, no penseis eso. es cierto que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es por falta de tiempo. a mi me encanta esta historia y no la dejaria incompleta por nada del mundo, os lo prometo:) Bella está marcando territorio, jajaja. Un besoo(L)

**alejandra87:** lo de bella fue un impulso, como ves está super avergonzada, yo tmbien lo estaria xD te hizo gracia lo de gasparin? jiji, me alegro! queria meterle algo de humor al cap, me alegra saber qe lo he conseguido:) . Pues sí, son lo que tú crees que son, y aunque sea exagerado le miran así porque no estan acostumbrados a ver comer, les resulta raro jajaja. El auto de mi sueños, y de los tuyos por lo que has dicho xD Un beso, gracias x comentar! besos(:

**laubellacullen94:** aqui se responden tus preguntas^^ jajaja, te ha gustado el cap? 1besoo:)

**laura:** iish gracias:D Pues claro que sigo escribiendo, jajaja. Es normal, utilizamos expresiones diferentes, pero cuando no entiendes algo me lo dices y te digo lo que es, o lo intento xD un beso y espero q este cap no deje que desear:)

**Es IMPORTANTE que sepais que estaré bastante tiempo sin actualizar. Pero, para compesar el tiempo que esté sin actualizar este fic, si veo que comentais y eso, subiré de nuevo el primer cap de Mi Playboy y espero que os guste, porque cuando subí ese fic la otra vez a casi nadie le gustaba, y me deprimí T.T ok, para tanto no fue... xD** BESOS!

Merezco tus reviews?(:


	5. Sin nada que temer

**Capítulo 5: Sin nada que temer**

Últimamente me quedaba inconsciente mucho. Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño, aunque también era una pesadilla. Aunque ahora, no quería despertarme. Estaba tumbada, muy cómoda, y olía a... Edward.

- Sé que estás despierta - me dijo de forma suave - No puedes engañar a un vampiro.

Pero no me sobresaltó esa palabra, él no me daba miedo. Bueno, antes sí, pero él seguía siendo el mismo, y a mí me gustaba como era.

- ¿Quién me trajo? - me incorporé de su sofá, ya era de noche, y la luna posaba llena en el cielo, iluminando la habitación de Edward, e iluminandole a él, pareciendo un ángel.

- Yo - sonrió - ¿Tienes hambre, o algo?

- Un poco - dije, mi barriga sonó después. Él rió.

Me cogió de la mano, como si fuera algo natural, su tacto frío me tranquilizó. Y así me guió a la cocina. No había nadie allí, y ésta relucía nueva, ahora sabía por qué. Los vampiros no comen. Es decir, ellos, beben sangre...

- ¿De qué os alimentáis Edward? - le dije retirándome de él, asustada de nuevo. Sangre humana, como en las películas.

- Bella no te asustes, por favor - pero no sabía qué hacer - Bebemos sangre animal - dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a mí, y esta vez fui yo la que corrí a sus brazos para abrazarle, mientras se me escapaban algunas lágrimas.

- Entonces, no tengo nada a que temer - sonreí.

- No, así que relájate, dulce Bella - Edward era ahora muy cariñoso, no teníamos nada que ocultar, por eso podíamos ser realmente nosotros, y eso me gustaba.

- Ahora vengo Ed - le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras me ponía como un tomate.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, él se quedó estático allí, con una mano en la mejilla donde le había besado. Abrí corriendo la puerta de Alice, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

- Alice - dije emocionada dándole un abrazo - No hay explicación para esto, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, amiga - le dije, mientras ella me acariciaba los cabellos, aunque era más baja que yo.

- Yo también te quiero Bells - me dijo, y la escuché feliz y emocionada.

- Y para el grandullón, protector y guardaespaldas tuyo, ¿no hay nada? - dijo Emmet con un tono infantil que me hizo mucha gracia.

- Pues claro, ¡ven! - dije riendo, y se unió a nuestro abrazo, levantándonos a Alice y a mí en el aire, mientras giraba. No pude parar de reír.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Han salido - empezó Alice.

- De caza - dijo Emmet con una sonrisa, Alice me miró preocupada, pero yo no reaccioné mal, era algo lógico, tenían que alimentarse.

- Bueno, bueno, no me la quitéis - dijo Edward con tono posesivo - ¿No tenías hambre, Bella? - dijo, y le tomé la mano de nuevo.

Me preparé un pequeño desayuno, aunque eran las 4 de la mañana. Estaba muerta de hambre. Lo engullí todo en varios segundos, no podía parar de comer.

- Edward, te quiero - dije mientras le sonreía, él recogía los platos, y se volvió hacia mí, mirándome raro.

- Yo también Bella, aquí todos te queremos - me contestó, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados. No me comprendió, y solo pude reírme.

- Pero a ti te quiero más, a ti te quiero como... - me puse roja, no sabía como seguir.

Sin si quiera notarlo, se acercó a mí. Poso sus manos en mis mejillas, me miró a los ojos un instante, y muy despacio, posó sus labios en los míos, solo un roce, suficiente para hacerme suspirar.

- ¿Me quieres así? - dijo intensamente, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

- Así, y más - y le abracé, ahora todo era perfecto.

- Bella, encontraremos a los asesinos de tu padre - dijo rompiendo el momento, fruncí el ceño, y el lo suavizó con sus largos y finos dedos - Y después viviremos felices.

- ¿Para siempre jamás? - dije como una niña chica. Aunque esto, este futuro con Edward a mi lado y su familia, era lo mejor que podía pasarme.

- Para siempre jamás - dijo sonriendo, fue a besarme, pero hablé de nuevo.

- ¿Y comeremos perdices? - dije siguiendo con mi juego, él me miro entrecerrando los ojos, reímos juntos y nos fundimos en un beso, suave y dulce.

**FIN**

Hola :D Chicas, he vuelto :) Me han entrado de nuevo ganas de escribir y ya estoy aquí! Espero que me perdonéis y que os gusten los caps que vaya subiendo.

Espero vuestros reviews, ya que ahora no sé si os gusta lo que escribo :S

Y como véis, esta historia ya ha finalizado:)

**Un beso, AnaCullenprincess.**


End file.
